Harry's Younger Twin
by YaoiLover6698
Summary: Not many have heard much of Harry's younger twin brother seeing as he was kidnapped when he was a baby before Voldemort could meet him. After 9 years, Aaron Potter came back now living with Harry and the Dursley's. He chooses not to speak a lot and doesn't show much emotion, so he is a mystery to pretty much everyone. Will it be the same for Snape with his new Slytherin first year?
1. The Letter

Chapter 1

**Knock knock knock**

"Get up! Now!" A lady named Petunia Dursley nee Evans, shrieked as she knocked on a cupboard door, that is right below the stair cases, before unlocking the lock.

Inside the cupboard held a 10 year old boy, known as Harry James Potter, who woke up from the noise of his aunt. Harry pulled on the string hanging near him to turn on the lights before getting his glasses.

As he put on his glasses he heard quick heavy steps going down the stairs, however the footing stopped a couple stairs from the floor and heard it go up and stop above his 'room' and heard the person jump on the stairs, causing dusts to fall all over him.

"Wake up Potter! We are going to the zoo!" Harry identified the person to be Dudley Dursley, seeing as he recognize his voice and childish behavior.

Harry sighed in irritation before opening the cupboard door as he brushed off some dusts on him. Before he could fully get out of his 'room' Dudley, ran down the stairs and pushed Harry back, slammed the door in Harry's face before running into the kitchen.

As Harry reopened his exit from his 'room' to the hallway, he heard the entrance door opening to reveal his younger twin brother, Aaron Potter.

Both Harry and Aaron look quite alike, if one of them were to change their hair style, get colored eyes contacts and wore the other's cloths, it would be like seeing Harry's, or Aaron's, reflection. They both have black hair, with Aaron's a slight longer, by a few centimeters or by an inch, pale skin and a skinny body, with a small amount of height difference.

But even if they were twins, there were a couple of differences to seperate one another. For one thing, Harry's eyes were light green, while Aaron were aqua colored eyes. Secondly, Harry has a 'nice boy' kind of attires, while Aaron had a 'bad boy' look with their personality to back it up. And thirdly even if they were twins, some would say Aaron was a bit more attractive than Harry, with his slightly feminime features, his eyes and his soft angelic voice, if they were to ever have a chance to hear it.

However the main difference between them was that Harry has a lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead, and Aaron's star shaped beauty/birth mark under the corner end of his left eye.

"Hey Aaron" Harry said as he clossed his 'room' door.

Aaron glanced at Harry before nodding in reply as he closed the door behind him.

The both went into the kitchen to see their aunt hugged Dudley. When she noticed them she turned to them and spoke before she covered Dudley's eyes as they walked into the living room.

"One of you cook breakfast, and don't burn them. I want Dudley's birthday to be perfect."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry said walking over the stove.

"Hurry boy! Give me my coffee!" Demanded their uncle Vernon Dursley.

"..." Aaron replied as he filled up a cup with coffee, placing it beside his uncle's empty plate.

"How many are there?" They heard Dudley say to his parents.

"36, counted it myself." Uncle Vernon said proudly.

"36?! But last year I had 37!"

"Well because some were bigger than last year." He tried to explain.

"I don't care how big they are!"

"Listen dear, later when we go out we'll buy you two more gifts. How's that?" Aunt Petunia said solving the issue.

Harry just stared at the scene as he made breakfast, while Aaron mentally rolled his eyes.

* * *

Reptile House in the Zoo,

They were all staring at a large snake, who happens to be sleeping.

"Wake it up?" Dudley said.

Vernon stopped looking at the zoo map in his hand and knocked on the glass. "Move!"

When it still didn't move Dudley started bang on the glass. "Move!"

"He's asleep!" Harry said.

Dudley glared at Harry and Aaron before walking away with his parents to look at other reptiles. "Come on this is boring."

Harry and Aaron jsut stayed in place, looking at the snake on the other side of the glass.

"Sorry about him he doesn't understand how it feels, lying there day after day. People pressing their ugly faces on you."

They both saw the snake move it's head and blinked at them in agreement.

Harry watched it in amazement, looking around to see if anyone saw it and found out it was only him and Aaron, who had no expression on his face, that saw it.

"Can you hear us?" The snake nodded, but looked at Aaron.

When Harry saw this he answered for Aaron. "Don't mind him, he doesn't really speak or show his emotions much." The snake nodded it's head in understanding.

"I never talked to snakes before, have you Aaron?" Aaron shook his head in hesitation.

"Have you spoke to people before?" Harry asked the snake, who shook his head.

"Wow, you're from Burmer aren't you?" Harry said, looking at the sign. "Was it nice there? Do you miss your family?"

The snake shook his head as Aarn patted Harry's shoulder before pointing to another sign.

**BRED IN CAPTIVITY**

"That's us as well, we never really met our parents either." Harry said right before he was pushed against Aaron, causing both of them to fall, by Dudley who was calling his parents to see the now awoken snake.

As they both sat up Harry glared at him while Aaron had a glint of hate in his eyes towards their supposed cousin.

After Dudley pressed his face against the glass to have a closer look of the snake, the glass disappeared causing the young Dursley to fall over the railing and into the snake's pond.

Harry laughed as quietly as he could while Aaron's eyes shined in delight. Slowly the snake slithered out of his cage and onto the floor in front of them.

"Thanks" They heard the snake said.

"Anytime" Aaron nodded, before the snake slithered away towards the exit, causing people to panick when they saw a snake on the loose.

They could hear Dudley and Aunt Petunia calling out to each other in panic. As this happened Uncle Vernon gapped at his son before turning his glare at the twins. When they saw it Harry slowly stopped laughing as Aaron just looked at their uncle, delight gone from his eyes.

Once they got home Petunia lead a shaking Dudley to the living room, with an angry Vernon right behind them, who held Harry and Aaron by their hair.

"What happened?!" He said pushing them against the stairwell.

"We don't know! One minute the glass was was there, then it was gone! It was like magic!" Harry said for the two of them.

When Harry said the word magic, Vernon's face became more red if possible before he raised a hand and downward to Harry's face.

"There is no such thing as magic!"

**Smack!**

His hand met Aaron's left cheek instead of Harry's.

"Aaron you ok?!" Harry exclaimed from behind his younger twin. Before he could have a chance to turn and see his younger twin's face Vernon opened the cupboard door and pushed the pair into the small space, locking the two in.

When Harry heard his uncle's footsteps walking away, he turned the light on and gasped at his twin's red cheek.

"You okay?" Harry said, softly touching his twin's cheek.

Aaron's left eye blinked in pain, when Harry's finger brushed against his injury, before nodding.

* * *

After a couple of day's when Harry was getting the mail, he shuffled through them and had a look of surprise on his face when he saw a mail addressed to him and his brother.

_Mr. H. & Mr. A. Potter.  
__The Cupboard Under the Stairs and/or Tree House in the Backyard.  
4. Privat Drive.  
Little Whinging.  
Surrey_

Slowly he walked back in the kitchen and gave other mails to Vernon, as he continued to stare at his mail. Walking towards his twin, who just came in from the back door where he usually sleeps in the tree house.

"Dad look! The twins have a letter!" Dudley screamed taking the mail from Harry's hand before handing it to his father.

"Give it back! It's ours!" Harry yelled.

"Who would be righting to you?" Vernon said, looking at the letter. Once Vernon and Petunia had a better look at the mail, that had a look of horror in their faces.

Throughout the week, the same exact mail kept coming and coming. However no matter how many were sent Vernon would destroy it before the twins could have a chance to see what it was about. The whole time this happened Harry and Aaron were locked up in the cupboard, unless it was time for meals. The mail kept coming in numbers driving Vernon crazy since he was the one to destroy them. He even closed up the mail slot making it impossible for any mail to get through.

"Fine day, Sunday." Vernon said calmly. "In my opinoun, the best day of the week, you know why Dudley?" Dudley gave him a look of confusion until Harry answered for him.

"Because they is no posts on Sunday."

"Right you are Harry, no post on Sundays." Vernon said laughing. "No blasted letters today. No sir." While Vernon was ranting about the mailing system Aaron had joined them in the sitting room and was looking at the owls outside like his brother.

Than a letter flew through the chimney and smacked Vernon in the face. Everyone was in shock as the house started shaking and more letters poured through the chimney and every opening they could find. Dudley ran and jumped on his mummy's lap while Vernon screamed, as Harry and Aaron tried to grab a mail in the air.

"Give me that!" Vernon said running after them as they ran to the cupboard so they could open their letter. However before they could open the door Vernon caught Aaron, who held an envelope.

"That's it!" Vernon yelled. "We're going away! Far away! Where they can't find us!"

"Daddy's gone mad hasn't he?" Dudley said looking at his screaming father, who was stilling holding the younger twin as Harry tried to pry Vernon's grasp off of Aaron.

And that's how they ended up here, in a shack on an island in the middle of the ocean, Vernon and Petunia upstairs in the only bedroom, Dudley on the couch and Harry and Aaron on the dirt floor.

Harry was lying on his stomach, finger in the dirt with Aaron sitting next to him looking at Harry's drawing. The drawing was a cake with Happy Birthday written on it with Harry & Aaron's name around it with 11 candles. Dudley's watch struck 12:00.

"Make a wish" Harry said, as they both blew out the 'candles'.

That's when they heard banging on the door, which caused everyone in the house to wake up. After five more bangs, as Vernon and his wife walked down the stairs, the door fell to the ground. To reveal a large man, known as Rudeus Hagrid, stepped inside the shack.

The Dursley's screamed in fear.

"Sorry about that." Hagrid said, as he picked the door up easily back before putting it back in place.

"I demand that you leave at once, you are breaking and entering!" Vernon yelled with fear in his voice, as he pointed a gun at Hagrid.

"Dry up Dursley you great prune." Hagrid said standing in front of Vernon and Petunia. He held the front of the gun and bent it upward towards the ceiling; it fired leaving a hole in the roof.

He then walked up to the twins and looked at Aaron. "Boy, I haven't seen you since you were a baby, you're a bit shorter that I thought you'd be." Turned to Harry. "And you must be Aaron, this is my first time finally meeting you!"

"I'm not Aaron, i'm Harry." Harry said. "The one with the star below his left eye is Aaron."

Aaron nodded, pointing at the said mark.

Hagrid kneeled and looked at the two before grinning. "Sorry about that you two look about the same." He stood up pulling out something from one of his large pockets. "Now, I have a little something for the two of ya." He passed Aaron a box as he continued to speak. "Sorry if it's a bit squished, but it'll taste the same. Baked it myself, words and all."

When the twins opened the box they saw a cake, that said _HAPPEE BIRTHDAE HARRY & AARON_

"Thank you" Harry said with a smile, with Aaron nodding as he contined to stare at the cake.

"Well it ain't everyday when young men turn 11 now is it." Hagrid said as he sat down on a couch, pointing his umbrella at the fieplace across from him as two fireballs came out of the tip staring a fire to warm the place up. The Dursley's jumped while the twin's looked at the display in fasination.

"Um... Excuse me but who are you?" Harry said as Aaron placed the box, that held their cake, on a table.

"Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of keys and grounds of Hogwarts. Of course you and you're borther know all about Hogwarts."

"Sorry, but we don't." Harry said.

"No?" Hagrid said in suprise. "Blimey Harry, Aaron. Don't you wonder where your parents learned it all?"

"Learned what?" Aaron spoke, wanting to know more of their parents.

"You two are both wizards." Hagrid said.

"We're what?" Harry asked in surprised as Aaron looked at Hagrid as if he was crazy.

"Wizards, and a thumping god pair i'd wager, well once you both are trained a little of course."

"No, you made a mistake we're not, I mean we can't be wizards. We're just twins, just Harry and Aaron." Harry said.

"Well, just Harry and just Aaron, have anything strange happened when you are mad or scared?" When Hagrid heard no answer from them as he continued to look at the two, he stood up with a smile on his face, pulled out the same mail that keeps coming to the Durley's household and handed it to Harry.

"Dear Mr. Harry and Mr. Aaron Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Harry read out loud.

"They will not be going I tell you, we swore when we took them in we would put a stop to all this rubbish." Vernon said walking over to the twins and looking Hagrid straight in the eyes.

"You knew?!" Harry said looking at the man. "You knew all along and you never told us?"

"Of course we knew, how could we not know. My perfect sister being who she was, and my mother and father were so proud the day she got her letter. We had a witch in the family, isn't it wonderful. I was the only one to see her for what she was, a freak. Then she got that Potter and she had you two and I knew that you two would be just the same, just as strange and just as abnormal. Then if you please she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you two."

"Blown up? You told us our parents got killed in a car crash!" Harry said.

"Car crash? A car crash killed Lily and James Potter? It's an outrage, it's a scandal." Hagrid said looking outraged and furious.

"They will not be going." Vernon said simply.

"And I suppose a great muggle like you is going to stop them." Hagrid asked.

"Muggle?" Harry asked looking at the man.

"Non-magic people" Hagrid said to the twins who nodded understanding. "These children have had their names on the list since they were born. They'll be going to the finest school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the world and they'll be under the finest headmaster that Hogwarts has ever seen. Albus Dumbledore."

"I will not pay to have some crack pot old fool teach them magic tricks." Vernon said not budging.

"Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me." Hagrid said angrily. Then he noticed Dudley eating the cake in the corner and aimed his umbrella at him. Sure enough a pig's tail sprouted out of Dudley's butt. All the Dursley's started freaking out while Harry and Hagrid laughed at the scene in front of them, as Aaron's eyes glinted in delight once more.

"Oh um... I'd appreciate it if you two didn't tell anyone at Hogwarts about that. I'm not allowed to do magic." Hagrid said scratching the back of his head.

"Ok." The twins nodded.

"Oh ah look at the time we're a bit behind, best be off." Hagrid said looking at his pocket watch and heading to the door and knocking it to the ground once again. "Unless you two would rather stay?"

Without hesitation Harry and Aaron followed Hagrid out of the shack.

"..." Harry turned to Aaron and saw him looking at his hand.

"Don't worry Aaron will go buy another cake then." When Hagrid heard this he stopped his footing.

"I can make another one, you boys can help me as well if you want. Let's just hope another pig won't eat the cake." Harry and Hagrid laughed, as Aaron nodded with happiness glinted in his aqua colored eyes.


	2. Hogwarts

Chapter 2

"All students must be equipped with 1 standardized 2 pewter caldron, and if they desire they may bring either an owl, a cat, or a toad." Harry said reading off the list. "We need two of everything of this list, can we even find all of this in London?"

"Of course, if you know where to go." Hagrid said, they then walked inside a bar and heard someone behind the counter, cleaning a cup, called out to Hagrid.

"Ah Hagrid, the usual I presume?"

"No thanks Tom, I am currently on some official Hogwart's business." Hagrid jestured to the two. "I'm helping young Harry and aaron with their school supplies."

Tom had a surprised looked on his face as he looked at the two. "Bless my soul, it's the Potter Twins."

After those words came out of Tom's mouth the whole place became really quiet, all the attention on the twins.

"Welcome back Mr. Potter, same goes for you Mr. Potter." A man said shaking both of their hands, before he walked away.

"I can't believe I finally get to meet you two." A woman said as she held both of their hands, before she two walked away.

"Mr... Potters, y-you have no idea h-how glad I am to meet you two." A man with a purple turban on his head said.

"Hello professor, didn't see you over here." Hagrid said with a smile. "Harry, Aaron. This is Professor Quirrell, he will be your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year at Hogwarts."

"Oh, nice to meet you." Aaron nodded to Quirrell.

"F-fancinating subject n-n-not that y-y-you n-need it, h-hey P-Potter?" Quirrell stuttered.

"Yes well, we best be leaving now, we have lots to buy." Hagrid said, before guilding Harry and Aaron to the back door.

"See Harry, Aaron you two are famous." Hagrid said opening the back door.

"But why are we famous? All those people back there, how is it that they know who I am?" Harry asked.

"I don't think I'm actually the right person to tell you guys that." Hagrid said regretfully as he pulled out his umbrella and tapped 5 bricks around an indent in the wall, slowly the bricks began to move and unfold until they created a passage way to well, somewhere else.

"Harry, Aaron, welcome to Diagon Alley." Harry just stared in awe and complete shock, as Aaron's eyes widened, that something like that could exist behind a stone brick wall.

They walked through the street of Diagon Alley as many witches and wizards were running around trying to get school supplies.

"Here's where you get your quills and your ink, and over there is Bits & Bobs for Jr. Wizardry." Hagrid said pointing to different places and shops of the market strip. The twins just continued to stare in awe at everything as they continued to walk.

"But Hagrid how can we afford all this, we haven't any money." Harry asked looking at the price of simple things as they walked by them.

"Well there's your money you two, Gringgotts Wizard bank, ain't no safer place. Not one, except maybe Hogwarts." Hagrid said, pointing at a large building that was now revealed as a bank. "Um... Hagrid what are these things?"

"They are goblins, clever, but they aren't the nicest beings you'll ever meet. You two better stay close two me." Hagrid spoke as they went up to a counter with a goblem, before coughing to grab his attention. "Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Aaron Potter would like to make a withdrawal."

"And do they have their key?" The goblin said getting up to look over his desk to look at the two. Harry was fidgeting a little, while Aaron just looked at him dully.

When Hagrid remembered something he grabbed the goblin's attention. "Hold up, I have it somewhere. Ah! There's the little devil." Showing the goblin the golden key. "Oh and there's something else as well, Professor Dumbledore gave me this." He pulled out a while envelope before giving it to the goblin. "It's about you know what, in vault you know which."

"Very well." The goblin said shaking his head at Hagrid in understnading, who nodded back with a serious look on his face.

"Vault 687." The goblin said as the cart stopped. He slowly got out and turned back to the cart.

"Lamp please." Hagrid reach behind him and handed the goblin the lamp which was about half his size. Slowly they all exited the cart and followed to a brown metal vault. "Key please." The goblin asked looking at Hagrid. The goblin opened up a vault and slid the key into a hidden key hole and the door slowly opened revealing more than enough money to leave them set for life.

"Didn't think your parents left you with nothing, did you?" Hagrid spoke to them, as the twins looked at the amount of coins in amazement. With the two small bags one for each took about two hand full of coins into their own bag, they went to another vault.

"Vault 713." The goblin said as the cart stopped once again.

"What's in here, Hagrid?" Harry asked, wondering along with his twin why they were in here.

"Can't tell you two, Hogwart's business." Hagrid answered seriously.

"Stand back" The goblin said as he traced his sharp nail lightly against the vault before the vault opened. When the door opened, there on a pedestal was a small bag, which Hagrid picked up and hid inside one of his inside pockets.

"Best not tell anyone about this you two?" Hagrid said to them, when he saw them nod he smiled at them.

* * *

"We still need a wand." Harry spoke after looking through the list a couple times. Each of them holding a different amount of school supplies.

"A wand? Then you two ought to go to Ollivander's." Hagrid said, pointing to a place that said Ollivanders. "There's no place better. Why don't you to go along get a wand. I have one other errand to do." He said before he walked away, leaving the two in front of the shop.

Aaron walked up and opened the door for Harry, who thanked them before walking in.

"Hello?" Harry looked around. "Hello?" He spoke a little louder when no one appeared or answered. A man on a ladder who they guessed was Ollivander came out of the back scaring the both of them.

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you two, Aaron and Harry Potter." He said as he stepped off the ladder before looking through boxes of wands. "It seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here getting their first wands. Ah." Ollivander spoke, pulling out a case and walking towards his counter.

He opened it, pulling out a wand carefully passing it to Harry. When Harry held it he stared at the man in confusion.

"Give it a wave." Ollivander said.

When Harry did so a lot of wand cases fell out of their place. "Frankly not." Said Ollivander before jesturing for Harry to hand it to Aaron. When Aaron gave it a wave more wand cases fell out of their place once again. "Didn't think so either." Ollivander said as Aaron placed it on the counter.

After a couple more wands, Ollivander thought of something, going to the back and pulled out a case, as he walked back at the counter he had a hesitate look on his face."I wonder." He handed Harry a black-red wand that left out a soft hum and a wave of wind. "Curious very curious."

"Sorry, but what's curious?" Harry asked.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold Mr. Potter. It so happens that the phoenix tails who resides in your wand gave another feather, just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand" His eyes traveled to the scar on Harry's forehead "when its brother gave you that scar."

"And who owned that wand?" Harry asked looking at the wand maker.

"We do not speak his name. The wand chooses the wizard Mr. Potter. It is not always clear why but I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you. After all he-who-must-not-be-named did great things. Terrible yes, but great things." Ollivander said before looking at Aaron. "Now we have to find you a wand, Mr. Potter."

Aaron nodded in agreement

"Hm... since you two are twins... I wonder." Ollivander once again went in the back before pulling out another case.

"This is a wand that came from the same phoenix, but instead of a feather, the core is it's tear. One of my finest wand so far, seeing this is the only wand that has a type of liquid as it's core." He said giving Aaron a black wand. When Aaron gave it a wave a soft hum was heard as a wind circled around him like a small tornado before everything calmed down.

"This is especially curious, I never met such a perfect match." Ollivander mumbled tohimself before he spoke once again to them. "That would be 7 galleons for each."

As the twins gave the man the payment, they heard the entrance door open.

"Happy birthday Aaron! Happy birthday Harry!" Hagrid cheered as he showed them two cages. One cage held a white owl, while the other held a black owl. He walked up to them, Harry getting the white, while Aaron the black.

"Thanks Hagrid!" Harry smiled, as Aaron stared at his owl, who stared back at him.

"What are ya going to name them?" Hagrid spoke.

"Hm... maybe Hedwig." Harry said, smiling at his new friend.

"Hadrian?" Aaron whispered to the owl, who titled it's head before nodding. "Hadrian, that's his name."

Hagrid chuckled at hearing the names for the owls, before they all went out of the shop saying farewell to Ollivander.

* * *

When they all were in a train station Hagrid noticed what time it was when they walked past a clock and spoke to them in a hurry.

"Harry, Aaron, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to leave you now. Got to get back to work. Your train leaves in ten minutes. Here are your tickets. Stick to your tickets, it's very important." He said handed them each a piece of paper labeled. _London to Hogwarts, Platform 9 ¾._

"But Hagrid this must be a mistake. This says Platform 9 ¾. There's no such thing is there? Hagrid?" Harry said as he looked from his ticket to see the half giant already gone.

They both sighed and moved forward towards the platform hoping someone would help them.

"Excuse me." Harry said as he pushed her trolley forward near a man that worked at the station. "Excuse me. Excuse me sir but might you tell me where my brother and I could find platform 9 ¾?"

"Platform 9 ¾, think your being funny now do you?" He said than walked away.

A loud woman's voice caught their attention. "It's the same every year packed with muggles of course. Platform 9 ¾ this way." She has red hair, leading four male red heads and a girl, who also has red hair, through the crowd.

"Let's follow them, their trolleys look like ours. Maybe they'll help us." Harry said as he started pushing his cart towards them.

"All right Percy you first." She said as the pushy haired one ran towards the wall and through it.

"Fred you next." She said looking at one of the twins.

"He's not Fred, I am." One of them said.

"Honestly woman you call yourself our mother." The other said looking at their mom.

"I'm sorry George." She said than one of the twins stepped forward.

"I'm only joking, I am Fred." He said than went through the wall followed by the other who they were guessing was George.

"Excuse me but can you tell me and my sister to, well um."

"How to get on to the Platform?" She said patting Harry on the shoulder. Harry nodded. "Oh don't worry dear its Ron's first year as well." The last male red head smiled at them. "All you've got to do is walk straight at the wall between platform 9 and 10."

"Really? Thank you then." Harry spoke. "Do you wish to go first?" Looking at Aaron, who just nodded. Aaron backed up a few feet before rushing forward into the platform, and like the other's made it through.

Aaron looked around in amazement as he waited for his brother to come in, which wasn't long before they went inside the train that takes them to Hogwarts.

* * *

The whole trip Aaron was a sleep, across from Harry and Ron, using the seats as a bed for him. His back on the seat, his right arm that could have hung on the edge of the seat was over his eyes, while his left was over his stomach, his left leg bended causing his knee to point up and his right leg was straight almost touching the other side of the seats.

* * *

_Aaron's Dream,_

_A 3 year old Aaron, was screaming as he felt hot metal touch his left chest where his heart should be._

_"Stop!" He screamed, as tears ran down his face. Struggling to break free from his bindings, as a man held both his arms and another held both his legs, his form pressed against the cold stone floor of a basement._

_"Shut up!" One of the men that held one of his hand yelled, before Aaron was smacked in the face._

_"No!" Aaron shouted again as the metal was pressed harder against his chest._

_The man the held the metal had a frown on his face before he stomped onto the child's stomach causing Aaron to cough up a couple drops of blood._

_Aaron, not wanting the metal to be pressed harder against his chest bit his lip. After a minutes of pain, the man pulled the metal away from the child's chest to look at his mark he left. When Aaron noticed that the metal was pulled away from him he let go of his bottom lip, which is now smeared with his crimson colored blood, as he took in a lot of oxygen to try to calm himself._

_"Remember you little brat, as long as that mark will stay there you will be working for me. No matter where you are, I will track you down and bring you back here." A man, who was watching the whole thing from the door, walked toward Aaron with a smirk on his face. When he was near Aaron he kneeled down, holding the now unconcious boy's chin to his face, before licking the boy's blood of his lip._

_"Men, take him to one of the rooms." The man said, looking at the three men._

_"Yes sir!" The one that used to hold the metal picked Aaron up out of the room with the two behind him, to a room for the young Potter._

* * *

When Aaron woke up, he could feel tears welling up from the corner of his eyes and quickly rubbed it off as his arm was still over his eyes, before sitting up.

"Right on time, Aaron. We have 5 minutes before we arrive at Hogwarts." Harry said, as he and ron tried to put the treats in their pockets, already in their uniform. "You better change into your uniform fast, before the train stops."

Aaron nodded before staring at the two.

"What is it?" Ron said, looking back at Aaron.

"He want's both of us to turn around, he doesn't feel confortable changing when people are looking at him." Harry said, as he pulled down the shades at the door and window.

"Why's that? We are all boys here." Ron said.

"He just feels unconfortable." Harry said, before they turned to give Aaron some privacy.

* * *

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates but first, before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. There is Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now while your here you're house will be like your family, you triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." With her speech done Professor McGonagall walked into the great hall.

"It's true then." A boy in the back said silencing everyone. "What they were saying on the train. 'The Potter Twins' have come to Hogwarts." Whispers went around. The boy that spoke stepped up in front of them, with two large boys behind him like bodyguards.

"This is Crabbe and Golye" Pointing at the boys behind him before holding out a hand to Harry and Aaron as he introduced himself. "and I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron stifled a laugh.

"Think my name is funny, do you? I don't need to even ask your name. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe. You muct be a Weasley." Draco spoke before turning to the twins. "You'll soon find out that some families are better than others, and you don't wanna go making friends with the wrong sorts. I can help you two there."

Harry looked at Draco's hand, which was waiting for a hand shake, before he looked at Aaron who nodded. "Thanks, but no thanks. Me and my brother can tell from the wrong sort."

That's when Professor McGonagall walked back in. She tapped Draco on the shoulder with her paper. He looked up at her then walked back to Crabbe and Goyle. "We're ready for you now. Follow me." With that they all lined up two by two and followed her into the hall. "Now gather around here please." She said as she stood up on a stage. "Before we began Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

Behind her Professor Dumbledore stood up. "I have a few start of term notices I would like to announce. First years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students, also our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a painful death. Thank you." With that Professor Dumbledore sat down.

"When I call your name you will come forth and I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses." She paused and looked at her list. "Hermione Granger."

Aaron heard a girl speak to herself before she walked up the stage and sat on the stool next to McGanagall. When Professor McGanagall place the sortng hat on the girl's head the hat started to speak.

"Alright then, right. Ok then...Gryffindor!" The hat shouted.

The table that holds Gryffindor students started to clap, happy to have a new student in their dorm.

"Draco Malfoy" McGanagall called up. Draco went up the stage and sat on the stool. When the hat was two inches away from Draco's it already yelled out what house he was sorted in. "Slytherin!"

"Susan Bones." Was called and put in to Hufflepuff. However thoughtout her sorting Aaron noticed a black haired person looking at him. He heard his brother in pain and turned his attention to his brother. After Harry reassured them he was fine Aaron looked back to see the man turn his attention back to Professor Quirrell about whatever he was telling him.

"Ronald Weasley." A nervous Ron walked forward.

"Ha! Another Weasley, I know exactly what to do with you...Gryffindor!" Ron sighed in relief.

"Harry Potter" McGanagall called out. There was a lot of whispers roaming around, until Harry's bottom touched the stool, wanting to hear what the hat has to saw about him.

"Difficult very difficult, plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind either, and talent but first to prove yourself I need to place you, but where?"

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin." Harry muttered.

"Not Slytherin, ey. Are you sure? You could be great you know. It's all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness. No? Well it better be...Gryffindor!" Everyone at the Gryffindor table clapped and cheered as Harry got off the stool and walked over to his table smiling.

"Aaron Potter" Once again there were whispers going around the room, as the cute twin sat down the room became quiet wanting to hear about the mysterious twin.

"So that's what happened to you when you disappeared." The hat spoke in disgust as he continued to roam through Aaron's memories.

"Don't speak of it." Aaron hissed softly for only the hat to hear.

"Difficult, very difficult as well. Anyone can tell that you have courage from what you have been through, are loyal to people you care for, can be knowledgable when wish to be, and... Oh my, used whatever power you had to get what you want. You are quite interesting, you have been through a lot and yet you are still sane. You used all of them at the same time for one big task and succeeded. Any house would be fine for you. Do you have a request?"

Aaron stayed silent.

"I'll take that as a no. I'll have to say...Slytherin!" There was silence, that is before the Slytherin's clapped their hands.

Aaron walked towards the table and sat across from Draco boredly, ignoring people's request to shake hands and looked towards the stage as they continued with the sorting.

When the sorting was over McGanagall went back to her seat and tapped her golden spoon against her glass to quiet the students. "Attention please."

Dumbledore stood up and sat back down after saing four words. "Let the feast begin."

After those words, food appeared out of no where amazing all of the first years, including Aaron if you noticed the shine of surprise in his eyes. After staring at his food for a second Aaron started to eat.

"I'll give you a chance to be my friend, if you apologize about what happened back there." Aaron heard Draco speak, which he suppose, to him.

"..." Aaron ignored him.

"Well, I'm waiting."

"I refuse" Aaron's voice chimmed softly, causing some to stop talking as they heard Aaron's angelic like voice.

"And why's that?" Draco spoke, trying to hold back a blush from hearing Aaron's voice.

"..." Aaron quieted not wanting to speak anymore, and continued with his food.

"Answer me" Draco ordered. Aaron looked at Draco in the eyes, sending a message that said _I'll tell you later_, when Aaron believed that Draco understand his eyes he closed his eyes and silently ate.

Slowly the students that stopped talking, wanting to hear Aaron's voice again, went back to their previous conversation, ears opened wide not wanting to miss the chance if Aaron were to speak again that night.


	3. First Day

Chapter 3

Slytherin's Dungeon,

After hearing the 'welcome speech' Aaron, along with some other students, went to their assigned rooms.

When Aaron found his room he went inside to see three other males in the room.

"..." Aaron walked through the room to a bed that held his luggage. Ignoring the stares he was given, he sorted his cxlothes and stuff into his individual desk, that came along with the bed.

It didn't take him long as he does not own a lot of stuff.

Aaron looked up from his bed to see one of them still looking at him. He tilted his head in question causing the male to blush before looking away from the young Potter. Aaron looked at him a little more before he shrugged and pulled out one of his textbooks and started to study, not wanting to feel stupid on his first day of classes.

* * *

Morning,

"Aaron!" Harry called out to him in the hallway.

"..?" Aaron tilted hs head, as he looked at Harry.

"Can I see your schedule?" Aaron did so understanding. "Hm... Yep, we have the same schedule." Harry said as he looked at both his and Aaron's schedule.

"How's Slytherin?" Harry spoke after giing Aaron back his schedule. Aaron shrugged. "Not bad? Same here for Gryffindor."

Aaron nodded in understanding.

"We better get to class." Harry smiled to Aaron.

As Harry pulled him to Professor McGanagall's class he asked Aaron a question. "Do you know where her class is?"

Aaron nodded and pointed at the door they just passed. Harry nervously laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

Aaron shook his head and sighed before the two went to class.

* * *

Double Potions

Voices echoing around the classroom as they waited for Snape to come for class to start.

Aaron read throughout the time of waiting. He was reading the potions textbook since he does not want to displease his head of house.

Beside him was a pile of ripped strings of paper, if he were to answer a question He would write it down and just pass it to the person.

When classes started Aaron heard Snape give out a speech as Aaron marked his page.

"The Potter Twins, our new celebrities." Snape spoke looking at Harry before looking at Aaron.

"Tell me one of you, what would happen if I powdered a root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" They was a couple second of silence, other than Hermione trying to grab Snape's attention to answer the question, a quill being used was heard in Aaron's direction as he wrote down his answer.

When Aaron was done he reread his writing before raising his hand. Snape raised an eyebrow in confusion before walking up the Aaron and looked at the paper.

_"It will create 'The Draught of Living Death' which brings upon its drinker a very powerful sleep that can last indefinitely. This draught is very dangerous if not used with caution...This is an extremely dangerous potion. Execute with maximum caution. That is if you were to add water, valerian root, and a sophophorous bean." _Snape said as he read the note. "That's... correct." Snape then looked at Harry before looking at the younger version of the boy.

"Where, Mr. Potter, would you look, if I were to ask you to find me a bezoar?" The routine repeated once again with Hermione's hand raised and Aaron being the one to write his answer.

_"A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat . Acting as if it's an antidote, it will save you from most poisons. However it doesn't work on everything."_ Snape looks at Aaron. "Correct again"

"What is he difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Asked Snape.

_"There is none, they are simply the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite."_

Snape looked at Aaron. "Seems like I have the smart twin, good for me." He spoke a little sarcastically before he turned to Harry. "Fames not everything, now is it Mr. Potter?"

* * *

Hallway,

"How did you know them all?" Harry asked Aaron. Aaron looked at Harry as if he was stupid. "Oh, you were reading the textbooks."

Aaron nodded as they walked into the Great Hall.

"You did a great job, but remember you don't have to study all the time. Maybe you can make a friend." Harry spoke, patting Aaron on the shoulder before walking over to the Gryffindor table, with Aaron going to the Slytherin table.

After about 10 minutes of eating Aaron along with everyone else heard a flock of birds coming inside the Great Hall.

Aaron looked up at the ceiling to see a lot of owls flying around, holding something in their beck or feet before flying down and dropping it on someone's lap.

Aaron looked up and saw Hadrian in the air flying around to find someone. When he noticed that Hadrian saw him he flew down and land on Aaron's shoulder.

"Good evening Hadrian." He spoke, not realizing that some of the people yesterday were quieting down wanting to hear more of Aaron's voice.

Aaron raised his other arm and used his finger to scratch Hadrian on the head.

He then noticed an envelope in his mouth.

"What's this?" Aaron stopped scratching Hadrian before taking the mail lightly from the owl. "Thank you"

Aaron opened it and read the not so neat writing.

_Dear twins,_

_Come over to my home after your last class so we can bake you guys a late birthdaee cake._

_Hagrid_

Aaron looked at it before putting it in his pocket.

"Well?" Aaron turned to realize the Draco sat next to him.

"..." He looked at him, thinking before shrugged. "I choose not to be you friend because you are a selfish brat."

"..." Draco became silent. "I did you call me?!" His face getting red from anger.

"A selfish brat" Aaron spoke plainly. "I can't be friends with people that only care about their own being."

"You take it back! I am not a selfish brat!"

"Fine I take it back. You are a selfish and spoiled brat." He corrected himself, quickly taking a sip of his drink.

Draco fumed before ignoring Aaron and continued with his food.

"Why do you want to be my friend?" Aaron spoke softly, after a couple minutes of silence. "Is it because of my background?"

"No, since you are a Slytherin I thought I should get along with you at least." Draco mumbled calming down a little.

"Well, I'm different from other's in Slytherin, so it's best you don't." Aaron spoke before he walked away seeing as he finished his food, leaving a speechless platnium haired boy behind.

* * *

Flying class,

"Good afternoon class!" Their flying teacher spoke, putting on her gloves as she walked between the two lines, one side for Gryffindor and the other Slytherin.

"Good afternoon Madam Hooch!" The class said all together.

"Welcome to your first flying lessons!" Madam Hooch said when she was on the other side standing looking at all of them. "Well what are you waiting for? Stand on the left side of your broom stick."

She said as the kids did so with the brooms that they were standing behind.

"Now move your right hand above your broom and say 'Up!'."

"Up" Aaron whispered and the broom was instantly in his hand. Same happened to Harry but he didn't whisper, like others, shouted.

After a while, when everyone had their brooms she instructioned them on what to do next.

"Now mount over the broom and grip it tight, so you won't end up falling. When I blow my whistle I want each of you to kick your feet off the ground hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, lean foreward slightly and touch back on the ground." Madam Hooch pulled out her whistle as she count down.

"3!"

"2!"

"Wooh!" Neville yelled out as he hovered out of nervousness.

"Mr. Longbottom!" Madam Hooch stuttered.

"Help!" Neville yelled out as the broom began to fly away from the group.

Aaron watched everything with a bored expression on his face. From Neville being launched in the air by his broom, to the kid being brung to the hospital wing with Madam Hooch, to Professor McGanagall calling Harry to come with her.

* * *

Hagrid's Place,

"So you are saying that instead of getting a free tcket out of Hogwarts, you were volunteered to be Gryffindor's new seeker." Hagrid said astonishingly as they all did something to help make a cake.

"Yeah, strange isn't?" Harry spoke, with Aaron nodding in agreement.

"I guess, but you should feel happy about it. You could be the-" Hagrid was cut off by Harry.

"-youngest Quidditch player in the century. I know, Professor McGanagall and Ron said so too." Hagrid smiled, before they continued with their work.

"..."

"Aaron don't speak a lot, doesn't he?" Hagrid said.

"Sometimes he does, just not a lot." Harry answered. "Hey Hagrid, how longdoes it take to make a cake?"

"Probably around an hour? We have time I'm sure. You want to give some slices to the teachers and some students, I don't mind but it'll take a bit longer to make a bigger cake."

"I'm pretty sure we don't mind." Harry spoke, while Aaron nodding beside him.

Hagrid smiled before he joked. "Then we better try our best, we don't want to kill them with our poor effort."

"Right!" Harry said happily.

After an hour all their hard work turned out really well.

They made a large cake, one side being chaocolate, the other being vanilla, and in the middle both were fixed together. In the beginning the twins didn't know which plavor they wanted, with Harry liking chocolate and Aaron liking vanilla. After about 5 minutes of arguing Hagrid solved the problem, which the two agreed on.

"Let's see... We need to make a list of people of which one of us will give it to." Harry spoke, taking out two papers, two quills and a bottle of ink.

Aaron nodded as he took a paper and a quill. "Can I have a drink of water?" He spoke softly to Hagrid, who nodded.

"You start" Harry said looking at Aaron.

"Professor Snape" Aaron spoke as he dipped the sip of his quill, before writing the name on the paper.

"I'll have Professor McGanagall." Harry said.

"Professor Hooch"

"Professor Dumbledore"

"Here ya go" Hagrid spoke passing Aaron a glass of water, who accepted it, before they continued with their list.

After it was over Hagrid cut a piece for each of them to eat later when they come back before spliting the cake, Harry and Aaron having one of the halves, having all of the three flavors.

"See ya" Harry spoke for both of them as they went inside the school to pass out the slices of cake.

"See ya two later!" Hagrid spoke waving back at them before walking walking back inside his home.

* * *

After the twins split up in a hallway Aaron quickly went to Slytherin's Dungeon, to give a certain head of house a slice.

**Knock knock knock**

"Come in" Snape's voice was heard from the other side of the door. When Aaron opened the door, he quickly closed it and walking up in front of Snape's desk. He stood there until Snape looked up at him from his paper work.

"What is this?" Snape asked.

"...cake" Aaron softly answered.

"I know that, I am asking what is the occasion?"

"Yesterday was me and my brother's 11th birthday, and Hagrid's first cake was ruined so we made a new one, and we made a large one so we wished to share it with others." Aaron spoke softly.

**(Author's Note: I know Harry's bithday is on July 31, but I kind of over looked the month thinking it was August 31. So please excuse this false information.)**

"Yesterday was your birthday, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked.

"Yes, professor." Aaron spoke, not looking Snape in the eyes for no apparent reason. "If you don't want a piece, I understand." Aaron was about to turn around until he heard Snape ask a question, he didn't expect to hear.

"What kind are they?"

"Excuse me sir?" Aaron spoke not wanting

"I do not like repeating myself." Snape spoke, his voice holding a bit of annoyance.

"Oh, um there is vanilla, chocolate and a mix." Aaron spoke.

"Then I will have a mix between the two flavors." Snape said blandly.

Aaron nodded before quickly, took a piece and placed it on a disposible plate, before passing it to Snape along with a plastic fork.

"Thank you" Snape spoke. "You may leave if that is all." Aaron nodded before walking out of the room.

Aaron sighed silently from holding his breath, touching his chest where his heart should be. He then had a look of confusion. Holding his breath? Why would he do that? And why is his heart beating?

After standing against the door for a while he shrugged it off before walking around the school giving teachers and a few students, that he thought deserved it even if he don't associate with them, a slice.

When he was done he went directly to Hagrids home, and saw Harry already there. "Looks like we have some extra slices." Harry spoke looking at his extra slices, and Aaron's extra pile.

"Yea" Aaron nodded.

"Then we'll just give each other an equal amount." Hagrid said, looking at the amount of it all together, which was six. "Excluding our own pieces, you guys will each have three pieces."

"What about you Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"It's alright, I need to lose a little weight anyway." Hagrid joked, causing them all to laugh, or in Aaron's case giggle silently. "Now let's eat." The half giant spoke, before they all did so.

When it was almost curfew Harry and Aaron quickly left before they would be in trouble, saying their farewells to each other before they departed.

When Aaron saw Draco walking around in the commons room, he went up gave Draco a piece of mix cake and quickly went up stairs to his room.

Leaving the platnium haired boy confused once again.


End file.
